Entering Olympus
by DeejayBlue
Summary: The story takes place 10 years after Master Chief goes into cryonic sleep.


_It's been ten years since John-117 entered cryonic sleep, the Dawn has crash landed on a distant planet, named Olympus. A beautiful place, with marble pillars rising high into the sky, clear oceans, and grassy mountainous regions. Roaming the landscape were villagers, and soldiers, living life as humanely as possible._

John reluctantly, lifted his heavy body, and armour, into standing position, and grunted, readjusting his posture in an elderly fashion.

John: _What the hell's happened, cough. Cortana, you there?_

John, oblivious to the fact that the Dawn had hit land like a meteorite, trudged over to the door, staggering as he did so. Flames engulfed the door, and had singed the steel, John hesitated, then bent over, locked his fingers beneath a ridge on the lower part of the door, and proceeded to lift the door open with brute strength.

John: _One of the many upsides to being a super soldier._

John lifted the door to the top of the arch, and secured it in place, he could not believe what he was seeing. Being in war for so long, it had been a while since he'd seen people living in harmony. Waterfalls trickled down the cliff faces of colossal mountains, and marble white buildings were dotted around the landscape, built in a roman fashion.

John: _Haha, well I'll be, finally somewhere to kick back and enjoy life for once. Cortana, you gotta' see this... Cortana? You there?_

_John went into sudden panic, and dashed to Cortana's holding room. To his relief, on a metal table, lay Cortana's projector, it had run out of power, and needed a new battery cell to charge it up._

John_: Time to go find a power source eh'? Come on._

John lifted the device, and strapped it to his back, he then proceeded to fix his golden visor helmet, and make his way to a nearby village. The people there were not in the slightest happy of his arrival. John slowly and casually moved into the village, and tried his best to not look out of place as possible, which was quite difficult, as a lot of the villagers there had never seen such armour and futuristic protection. Despite his effort, what happened next was out of his control.

Random Villager: _Demon! A henchman of Hades himself! Hades has brought forth a warrior of darkness to ravage us for our decadent ways!_

John: _No, no it's not like that, I'm friendly, I-_

Random Villager 2: _We must give forth a sacrifice for the gods to forgive us!_

Random Villager: _No, we shall not bow to Hades in order for survival; we shall drive the demon out of our land! Brethren, grab your weapons, and we shall show this creature that we villagers are not to be taken lightly!_

John: _Damn it all!_

John turned around, and sprinted towards his ship, the last thing he planned to do was cause more trouble with locals, as he knew not of what secrets the planet actually holds. To John's dismay, he realised he could not make it out of the village without clearing a path through the now massive crowd of enraged villagers. John skidded to a stop, as a circle of villagers raced toward him with knives, pitchforks, and swords.

John: _Stop! I'm not your enemy; I'm just a soldier-_

Before he could finish his sentence, he was decked over the back of the head with a plank of wood.

John: _Good thing I wear a helmet..._ John thought to himself.

John could no longer contain his will to fight, after all, he was a super soldier, and he was practically programmed to engage in combat.

John grabbed for his pistol which was fastened to his outer thigh, pointed it toward a crowd of attackers, and pulled the trigger, to his annoyance, the clip was empty, John flipped the pistol so he was holding the metal part, and clenched it between his palm and his fingers.

He waited until a villager was close enough...

Angry Villager: _Take this demon! Leave this land at once! _A villager demanded as he swung a short sword which wedged itself in John's shoulder armour. John swiftly span around, and slammed the villager to the ground with a pistol whip, the villager suffered minor injuries to the head, but nothing too dangerous, as he lay unconscious in the grass. That was the least of John's troubles, John couldn't take out every approaching villagers, there was a limit to the amount of damage he could deal as he was used to using firearms to battle enemies, not that he wasn't heavily trained in hand-to-hand combat, but it had been a while since he had to use his fists to fight. John pushed all his worries to the back of his mind, and set his attention on the hoards of villagers swarming towards him, four reached him, he swung punches like a boxer, and knocked them to the ground, but that wasn't enough, they got back up swinging their knives and homemade weapons fiercely.

John: _Damn, I have to get out of here fast, these people are gonna' butcher me._

John grabbed hold of one of the villagers, and winded him with an uppercut, he flipped him upside down, and used him as a meat shield to power through the crowds of people, surprisingly, he managed to clear a good distance between him and the enemies in a good space of time, thanks to being a super soldier and all.

John threw down the villager, and made a final sprint for the door of the Dawn. It had closed, so that became a problem as to making a quick entrance.

John: _I've got an idea, it just might work if I time it right... _He said to himself quietly.

10 Metres.

Villagers started to throw stones and pieces of wood in a desperate attempt to damage John, his sturdy armour and shields deflected the majority of them and they disintegrated.

5 Metres.

The door was in clear vision, but John's energy shields were down, and the projectiles were still making contact.

2 Metres.

John's armour was slightly damaged, and his plan came into action, one last grenade had remained attached to his belt after boarding the Dawn, and he planned to use this to get into the ship, after all, the ship had an armoury, he was sure he'd be able to grab hold of some weaponry inside.

John pulled the pin on the frag grenade, flicked it into the air, and made a super charged kick to give it some air, the grenade whistled through the air, and collided with the steel door, exploding on impact, the steel door blew off its rusty hinges and flung inside the ship, John made a final leap inside, grabbed hold of the door, slammed it back into place, grabbed hold of a plasma grenade that lay in a dark corner of the ship, jammed it in place of the hinges, then dived for cover.

The plasma grenade went off in a blinding bright light, and did just as he had planned, the heat of the explosion welded the door to the arch, he was safe until they found a way to get inside.

John: _Well Cortana, we're safe I guess, no more worr-_

John felt his back where Cortana's device was strapped, and the area was bare, the device must have been stolen , or had dropped off while he was fighting.


End file.
